Digamos
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Digamos que hay un par de hermanos británicos, digamos que se llevan como perros y gatos, y también digamos que en este momento viven en los Estados Unidos. Arthur Kirkland y Scott Kirkland son un par de hermanos que por ciertas circunstancias de la vida terminaron en el norte de América. no incesto, violación


**Disclaimer,:** los personajes no som míos

* * *

Digamos que hay un par de hermanos británicos, digamos que se llevan como perros y gatos, y también digamos que en este momento viven en los Estados Unidos. Arthur Kirkland y Scott Kirkland son un par de hermanos que por ciertas circunstancias de la vida terminaron en el norte de América.

El menor, osea Arthur, no soportaba estar lejos de casa, ni siquiera podía encontrarse así mismo en una calle; bueno, sólo llevaban dos semanas ahí así que era normal que se perdiera al estar lejos de su hermano.

Digamos que en teoría se odian.

Scott, su hermano mayor de 24 años, detestaba la idea de cuidar a su hermano, pero era menor de edad así que no le quedaba de otra

-vas a salir?

-tienes problemas con eso?

-claro que no...es sólo que...

-no puedes llegar a la escula solo?

-es mi primer día! Qué te puedes esperar?!

-tienes 16, puedes cuidarte solo

-al menos dime cómo llegar Scott, no soy experto

-de acuerdo

Entonces quiso hacerle una pequeña broma a su hermano. El invierno estaba llegando por lo que hacía mucho frío, llevó a Arthur hasta la estación de trenes y ahí

-Scott, a cuál tren se sup...? -no encontró a su hermano y lo buscó con la mirada a todos lados- o-oye...Scott, esto no es gracioso...

Se puso nervioso, ni sabía dónde estaba parado

-S-Scott, ya basta...llegaré tarde por tu culpa...Scott...-pero el pelirrojo no aparecía-

Sonó el llamado al tren que estaba de frente y entonces pensó que ese debía ser el correcto. Para asegurarse preguntó a un hombre que pasaba por ahí, le dio el visto correcto. Así que abordó. Estaba algo nervioso pero luego pensó en que al menos no llegaría tarde al colegio y que provablemente Scott ya no le haría ese tipo de bromas.

Mientras tanto este

-estúpido conejo, al menos abordó al tren correcto. Igual le reprenderé cuando llegue

Dijo al irse hacia dónde tenía que ir.

Arthur estaba tranquilo en su aciento, llegó un tipo de unos 20 años de edad, nativo del país

-hola!

-te conosco?

-nop, pero parecías algo solo, así que vine a hablarte

-aléjate pervertido

-jajajajajajajajaja, qué gracioso eres, no te haré daño

-me molestas, dije que te alejaras

-pero...sólo quería charlar, no pareces de aquí

-y eso qué te importa?

-te vi antes, parecías algo perdido, sabes llegar a tu colegio?

-eh...?! C-claro que sí

-si quieres yo podría ayudarte, estudié ahí -señaló su escuso en la chaqueta de su uniforme-

-ya te dije que puedo solo, y deja de acosarme

-me llamo Alfred, sólo quiero ayudar, como un héroe!

-no me interesa

Entonces como golpe de suerte el veículo llegó a su destino

-fue un gusto Alfred, espero verte nunca

-qué chico –le hizo algo de gracia, ese joven le pareció adorable-

Arthur como buen turista en contra de su voluntad que tiene un hermano desgraciado, se perdió, no supo a dónde ir después de caminar dos calles, demonios y la gente no hacía caso a sus preguntas. Alguien le tocó por el hombro

-ah! Aléjate!

-descuida! Soy yo, Alfred

-e-eres un maldito acosador! Apártate

-tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada –se apartó alzando sus brazos-

-sí, claro –entonces trató de correr pero fue detenido por el brazo del mayor- oye, suéltame!

-jajajajajajaja~ -rió infantilmente y luego le miró a los ojos seriamente- no te preocupes, seré más amable contigo por ser tan inteligente, así que no tendrás marcas de golpes

-eh?! –palideció, un vacío se abrió en su interior- s-suéltame! Déjame!

-no hagas berrinche –lo jaló bruscamente y se lo llevó a un lugar más solitario de la ciudad, entró a un condominio algo viejo y se fue a un cuarto el cual estaba vacío-

Arthur gritaba desesperado pero al parecer la gente era tan tonta que pensó que sólo era un niño malcriado

-no! Por favor! Déjame! –su mano estaba ya lastimada de tanto forcejear-

-ni te molestes en gritar –rápidamente lo tiró a una cama y le sostuvo las manos con una de las suyas y le besó bruscamente entrando en su boca y no dejando rincón por encontrar-

-n-no…déjame….-sus labios eran devorados por ese tipo-

Su mano libre pasó a acariciar debajo de su camisa, este se estremeció sintiendo su cuerpo ser tocado por esas manos frías y sin cuidado

-no tienes frío?, por qué no te caliento yo mismo? –le miró lascivo y se relamió los labios-

-no! Suéltame! Please!

-no te servirá de nada, lo sabes no –mordió su cuello-

-ah! N-no! S-Scott! Help me!

Alfred hizo que callara con otro voraz beso, las ansias se hicieron notar y con agilidad le quitó la ropa al muchacho dejándolo desnudo

-n-no…por favor…-temblaba en pánico, su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza y pavor-

-no te preocupes, ya te acostumbrarás

Entonces acarició con salvajismo la piel de porcelana de Arthur, lo lastimaba con manos y boca, la cual, pasaba por su pecho mordiendo y chupando tan delicioso manjar. Este jadeaba y gritaba de dolor y miedo.

Alfred pasó su mano por el miembro de Arthur y le hizo gemir con leve placer y mucho dolor

-tienes una dulce voz

-b-basta ah~….ya bas-ta por…favor –empezó a llorar-

Este se complació con tal escena, se excitó mucho más y no dudó en pasar una vez más su lengua por los pezones rosados de él, los devoraba sin piedad mientas sus manos pasaron a acariciar los muslos del menor.

No aguantó más la excitación, los pantalones eran incómodos, así que se los bajó y cogió las piernas de Arthur

-n-no! Eso no! Please! Stop! Stop!

Pero como de esperarse, entró en una sola embestida en el cuerpo del menor, el cual se arqueó y gritó de dolor ante eso, volvió loco a quien lo profanaba.

Embistió duro y profundo sin parar, Arthur pegaba alaridos

-agh! Ahh! Detente! Basta! Por favor! Agh! Scott! Ayúdame por favor!

-no…-entonces salió y le miró fijamente- di mi nombre –alzó las piernas a sus hombros y entró más profundo y fuerte-

-aggh~! Alf-Alfred! Agh! Alfred Alfred!

No tuvo opción, se sentía partir a la mitad, y eso que su sangre ya lo había lubricado lo suficiente. Los incesantes gritos de Arthur se mezclaban con los gemidos de Alfred.

Las embestidas eran dolorosas para el inglés y sabrosas para el norteamericano, el cual no se detuvo ni al correrse en su interior.

Salió y sus manos acariciaron el cuerpo de Arthur, el cual se sentía aterrado, con nauseas, sucio…

Ese cuerpo no le cansaba, era el mejor hasta ahora, su estrechez le fascinaba, su voz le volvía loco.

Hizo que Arthur quedara en cuatro y como era de suponerse, lo montó. Las manos del joven temblaban luchando por mantener el equilibrio, no sentía más que dolor en su espalda y piernas

-ahhg! Alfred! Al-fred!...agh~!

La última estocada, esta vez sintió el líquido viscoso teñido de carmín vertiendo por sus piernas temblando como su cuerpo.

Alfred salió de su interior con brusquedad dejando a Arthur caer rendido en la cama, su cuerpo estaba marcado en su totalidad y temblaba mientras lloraba. El mayor se acomodó su ropa y su cabello, simulando. Miró al joven y lo besó pasando su lengua de nuevo por toda su boca ya rojiza

-eres una delicia

Un escalofrío le recorrió su cuerpo

-me divertiré contigo mucho más así qu…

-ni diversión ni qué mierda! –se escuchó junto al portazo derribando la puerta

-S-Scott…? –los ojos verdes de Arthur se llenaron de ilusión-

-tú maldito! –le atestó un buen golpe en la cara al norteamericano-

-qué te crees bastardo?! –Alfred le respondió el golpe pero con eso vino un contraataque-

-su hermano! Maldita escoria de mierda –entonces el otro no pudo reaccionar, ese escocés estaba hecha una máquina de matar, voló golpes sin parar hasta dejar en knock-out a ese tipo-

-Scott…tú…-Arthur trató de mirarlo, su espalda no le servía en esto momentos como para sentarse-

-estúpido, no se te puede hacer una simple broma ya que acabas perdiéndote para quedar en bandeja de plata para este desquiciado!

-yo…tú fuiste quien me botó! Además…yo…me aparté…crees que me gusta esto?! –lloraba aún desconsolado-

-maldición, conejo estúpido –buscó la camisa y la ropa interior de su hermano y se quitó su gabardina y bufanda para ponérselos- y deja de llorar

Este no respondió, se dejó vestir. Scott lo cargó en su espalda con cuidado, estaba furioso con todos, con su hermano por no poder defenderse y perderse tan fácil, con la estúpida gente que no se da cuenta de nada, con ese tipo sinvergüenza que se atrevió a quitarse la virginidad de esa forma tan grotesca a su hermano, y consigo mismo por perderlo de vista y confiar que estaría bien.

Bueno, entonces digamos que en el fondo Scott quiere a su hermano menor y que de ahora en adelante se volverá sobre protector con él. No se molestará en trámites políticos en contra de ese bastardo, digamos que precisamente por sus contactos japonés, coreano, e irlandés logró enterarse de dónde se encontraban esos dos, digamos que un mínimo movimiento del bastardo volvería a sacar la bestia de él. Porque digamos que Scott Kirkland no odia a su hermano Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

por favor no me linchen con esto, salió de la nada con mi otra yo -la menciono hasta ahora porque es en lo primero que me ayuda- XD

en fin, al menos espero que no lo odien

merezco alguna crítica, comentario, sugerencia?


End file.
